


Gorgeous

by INeedKelp



Series: PJO femslash [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedKelp/pseuds/INeedKelp
Summary: Every morning Piper’s roommate, Annabeth, sits at the table and does a crossword puzzle. Piper can’t help but to stare.





	Gorgeous

Piper’s roommate, Annabeth, sits at the table and does a crossword puzzle every morning. 

At first Piper tried to hide her glances at Annabeth, but three months later Piper is full on staring at her and she hasn’t seemed to notice yet. 

Piper can’t help it though. The way Annabeth’s brow furrows a little as she thinks distracts Piper way more than it should. Suddenly Piper is pulled out of her thoughts by Annabeth’s melodic voice. 

“I’m sorry what?” Piper says a little confused.  
Annabeth cracks a small grin, “I said do you know an eight letter word for very beautiful?”

Piper thinks for a moment, counts on her finger to make sure before answering. “Annabeth should fit that blank.”

Annabeth blushes a dark crimson before returning to her puzzle. Piper just smirks and goes to go put her plate in the sink.


End file.
